A Dame To Kill For: NaruSasu AU
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: Naruto is a "dirty investigator" in the slums of Konoha sent to spy on the infamous Sasuke Uchiha at the Shadowed Rift bar...what he doesn't know though is that Sasuke is waiting for the naive photographer in his establishment ready for the kill. Will Naruto survive and fall in love with the alluring Sasuke? Or will he die like the others?


WARNING: This NaruSasu/SasuNaru AU fanfiction is very graphic. Please read at your own risk. It is loosely based off of Sin City: A Dame To Kill For. It contains lot's of Yaoi, so if that's not your thing then turn tail and run now! Cause thing's are about to get naughty.

Sasuke Uchiha. A myth some dare say. A legend. A god. When I wander the gritty and barren streets of Konoha, searching for work among the prostitutes and homeless; they all mention the same thing. "If you come across Sasuke Uchiha. You either die, or you fall in love. There is no in between."

I'm what some would call a 'Dirty Investigator'. People hire me. All kinds of people. Rich. Young. Old. Male. Female. It does not matter. If I get paid, i don't care. I don't get involved. If I find out some whore has cheated on her dedicated husband I don't go looking for a fight. If a murderer kills an innocent citizen on my watch I don't bat an eye...but that all changed...the day my eyes met his. The day I was hired to investigate Sasuke Uchiha. Everything. Changed.

I'm standing outside the "Shaded Rift"; a bar known for it's stunning strippers; exceptional liquor, and expensive tobacco. I can hear the music from outside the front doors. It pulsates, and echoes through my shoes and into the balls of my feet. I look at the ground and catch my reflection in a puddle. I have dirty blonde hair that hangs across my brow. My eyes are blue, and have an odd softness to them that I just can't seem to get rid of...I wear a large orange sweater with a black zipper. My pants are blue and skinny, wrapping around my legs and ending promptly at my cheap sneakers. In my pocket is a hand held camera, used only when I need to finalize my dirty work.

I walk through the front door and look around. It's the typical club setting. Many horny men and woman sit at tables, or stumble around aimlessly. They throw money at strippers and drink there pay cheques away. I shake my head at them and sit at the bar on a stool. I stare up at a young man with a glass in his hand and a white cloth. "Ginger ale please" he seems caught of guard; but when he see's I am not joking around he rushes off and returns with my beverage.

I should probably explain what I am doing in this shit hole. Sasuke has an elder brother, a cop by the name of Itachi Uchiha. He contacted me a few days ago, told me I needed to spy on his little brother. Tell him what he was up to...at first, I declined. Who the fuck would spy on the dangerous Sasuke Uchiha? I'm not a dead man walking...but then Itachi told me he could wipe my "dirty slate" clear white. Not only that, but the amount of money he offered was not to be taken lightly. I agreed, and now here I am. In Sasuke Uchiha's bar, waiting for him to show himself.

Yes. Show himself. He does not hide. He's so powerful that he does not have to. In fact, he's a singer and a dancer. Just because he wants to. Nobody tells him what to do. Nobody dares. Not even the police. Not even his brother.

Suddenly the lights dim and the crowd cheers. I thin my blue eyes into slits and stare up at the stage. The music is a seductive slow beat, and the faint sound of a trumpet can be heard in the distance. The red lace curtains draw backwards and out walks Sasuke Uchiha.

My heart practically leaps into my throat and stays there for a few good seconds. My head spins, and my mouth drops open slightly. Allowing the hot sweaty bar air to wrap around my tongue and make me choke. These little secrets which the town whisper do not lie. Sasuke is stunning. He has ebony eyes that seem to stare into the souls of anybody who dares wander long enough. His skin is pale, almost white. His lips are thin, yet are coated with enough blood red lipstick they look plump and kissable. His shoulders are curved, and poke out of his pure black shoulder less sweater perfectly. Actually, I am only assuming it is a sweater. Maybe it is a dress? I'm guessing it is, by the way it goes all the way to his knees and cuts up to his waist on the left side. He is wearing fishnet stalkings and arms bands. The leggings curve up around his thighs and if he walks a certain way I can see his ass poke out from from behind the black netting teasing me and coaxing me. As he walks towards a red microphone his red high heels click against the ground and echo loudly. I turn towards the bartender. "Why is he dressed like that? I though he was a man?" The bartender looks at me a smirks.

"Oh kid. Sasuke is whatever he damn well wants to be." I shake my head. "But it's said he can seduce anybody. How does he do that with straight people, or-" The bartender holds his hand up stopping my small rant. "Sexuality means nothing. It is just a label. Sasuke is just Sasuke. He does not have a sexuality. He does things his way. That is all. If he sets his sights on you, it don't matter what you prefer; cause after he's done with you the only thing you'll prefer is him."

My eyes go wide for a few seconds. The guy certainly has a way with words. I turn back around and stare at Sasuke who has the microphone in his grasp. He moves his hips oh so leisurely, and begins to sing in a voice that could tame even the wildest beast. I watch closely, examining every inch of his body. Just like everybody else I am entranced. Can't speak. Can't think. I just listen. Honestly, I don't even know what he is singing about. The words are useless anyway. It's his sexy and slow tone that catches my attention and makes my knees weak. I hate to use this as an example; but every time he hits a lower note and rises slightly to a higher one, Sasuke sounds like he is having an orgasm. It's not obnoxious though. It's very subtle and leaves you wanting more; and when the boy takes a bow and exits the stage that is exactly what I want. More. More. More.

I stand up slowly and pay the bartender for the drink. Then I exit the Shaded Rift, fixing my clothes as I

do. Once I am standing out on the street corner I check the time on my black wrist watch. 1:24am. This is it. This is the moment. When Itachi met me, he told me that people have been going missing this time around the Shaded Rift. Itachi guesses that Sasuke seduces them into his bedroom, and kills them while they are intimate. Just like a spider drawing a fly into it's web. I glance around, I can't see anybody other than me. Odd. I look up at the roof of the Shaded Rift and notice a small glass window slightly hidden on the left side. Lights flick on. They are a dull red mixed with yellow and instinct hits me with blunt force.

I sneak over to the side of the building and climb up a wet steel ladder. Once it ends, I grasp onto a crook in the wall and hoist myself up. I am very high off the ground now. The only way somebody could spot me is if they deliberately tilted there head up 90 degrees and squinted there eyes into the shadows.

I climb just a little bit higher and make my way to the glass window pane. What I see is exactly what I suspect. I pull out my camera and let it rest gingerly in my palms. I can't take photo's yet. I have to wait for the right moment...

Sasuke is entering his bedroom wearing the same clothes as he did on stage. The room has a large queen sized bed draped in expensive black and red cloth. The carpet is pure white, which is odd, considering Itachi's murder theory. There is a small chandelier light on the roof and a large lamp in the corner which is illuminating a red glow. A mahogany counter top is next to the bedpost and has a single lilac drooping out from within a glass vase. I can also see a pair of handcuffs laying next to a pillow; that can't be good. I take a quick picture of it while Sasuke beckons somebody into the room with his forefinger.

It's another man, clearly rich judging by his black button up shirt and tight dress pants. He has a tiny shadow of a beard that sprawls up to his jawbone and brown eyes that are clearly entranced. He doesn't take his eyes off Sasuke as he closes the door.

"You wanted to speak with me?" The young adult teases. "I suspected it would be somewhere more.." He trails off and Sasuke finishes his statement. "Professional?" The teenagers voice sounds exactly as it does when he sings. Sasuke smirks. "Trust me, this is the most professional place in the Shadowed Rift"

As Sasuke unstraps his high heels and throws them into a corner the man walks and sits on Sasuke's bed. Every move Sasuke makes is clearly seductive, and I have a feeling I know where this is going.

"Your not from around here, are you?" Sasuke whispers pulling off his fishnet arm bands. The rich man shakes his head. "My father owns lot's of business establishments on this side of town; but I personally don't set foot here. My dad says it's dangerous, that I'm not old enough to handle it." Sasuke puts a fake look of shock on his face. "Not old enough? That's rude." Sasuke is pretending to be sympathetic towards the rich brat. He falls for it completely. "Ya...I got frustrated with him. So I took all his money and ran away here." Sasuke smiles and slowly pads forward. "Well. You sure showed him didn't you?" There is a small moment of silence. "You don't want to talk to me about anything do you?" Rich boy asks. Sasuke shrugs his shoulders. "Actually I do. I just-" Sasuke reaches out and plays with the mans top buttons- "saw you watching me in the crowd, you stood out."

Ya, cause he's dressed like a spoiled fuck boy.

"Iv'e been very lonely lately." Sasuke coos while wrapping his legs around his victim. "You see, every night I get up on that stage and the audience loves me; but it's not enough you know? I feel so empty. Iv'e never actually been with anybody who could really care for me. This side of town is full of poor abusive drunks who don't know how to be mature and care for a poor boy like me"

Holy shit Sasuke is in full on predator mode now. Sasuke is saying everything this fucking idiot wants to hear. Any moment now this brat is gunna have a slit throat and empty pockets. I mean- he just admitted to Sasuke he has loads of cash on him! If anything Sasuke himself must be disappointed. This picking is to easy.

"I can care for you." He answers quickly, rubbing his hands down Sasuke's waist. Sasuke shows a fake smile of gratitude. "Thank god, I knew I wasn't wrong about-" Sasuke reaches into his underwear's "how much of a naive fool you are." Sasuke pulls out a tiny mini pistol with a silencer. Quicker than lighting he shoots the guy in the left leg and he goes toppling down to the ground. Once he is there Sasuke places his foot on his neck and presses down hard. There is scarlet blood everywhere, and Sasuke's face is no longer that of a "lonely boy". It's that of a flesh hungry beast enjoying his kill.

"Y, you shot me!" he cries out. Sasuke rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Really? I didn't notice." Sasuke shoots him again, this time in the balls. I can't help but cringe.

"You really aren't from this side of Konoha." Sasuke giggles like an insane little girl and it sends shivers down my spine. "You haven't heard what people around here call me. I'm a black widow through and through. When people cross me they die or fall in love. There is no in between."

There it is again. The harsh truth. The same one I have heard millions of times. Sasuke sighs.

"Anybody who comes out of this room is either kissing my heels or in a body bag; and you have so much money on you that the outcome is obvious." Sasuke shoots the man in the gut and blood flies everywhere. He then leans down and let's his lips hover over the soon to be dead mans. I snap a photo.

"You should have listened to you daddy little boy."

This is the last thing Sasuke says before shooting the man in the skull. Brain soaks into the carpet and I have to choke down a large gasp. Sasuke puts his gun away and stares at his handywork for a few moments. Then he gets up slowly. He walks towards the counter..opens up a drawer, picks ups the phone from within it...but then...puts it down and closes the cupboard. He smiles genuinely; and without looking up from the ground he says-

"Come down from there. Naruto Uzumaki."

Shit.

I bite my lower lip and my arms go limp. My camera lands lightly on the ground I stand out. It's as if everything is being played in slow motion. Sasuke turns his head and stares directly at me. Our eyes meet..and I know...I know which outcome I'm going to choose. My stomach has butterflies and my legs feel weak.

"Are you just going to enjoy the show? Or would you rather be a part of it?" Sasuke picks up the papers and flashes them towards me. They are all about me. My past crimes. My address. My parents. Everything. I speak weakly. "I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" Sasuke smirks giving me my answer. I push the already unlocked and cracked open window up and gently leap through. It is like I am on cloud nine. I can't think straight. This is really happening. I am in a room with Sasuke Uchiha. Although technically we are not alone, due to the dead body resting on the floor.

"How did you know?" I ask and Sasuke laughs, I decide to stand in the corner nervously. "Are you really that surprised Naruto? The moment you accepted my brothers request to spy on me I knew who you where." Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "I know everything. I always do." Sasuke's eyes are dark and menacing. "Come stand in front of me." I let a small line of blush rush up to my cheeks; but I don't move. Or rather I can't. When I don't obey, Sasuke curls his lips into a snarl and I know I fucked up.

"Move. Now." He reaches down and rubs his hands against the hilt of his gun which is strapped into his underwear once again. "I don't need to remind you what I'm capable of. Do I?" I shake my head and take a few small steps forward.

"Closer."

"I don't want to come any closer to you"

"Why not. Afraid I might bite?"

"Or the opposite." Sasuke smile and starts to walk towards me. "Oh? Is the opposite really that bad?" He grabs me harshly by the shirt and pulls me forward. I can smell is perfume. It reminds me of a soon to be dead rose. Crisp and sharp. Overpowering. His eyes drive into mine and I know I'm falling in love. I want to feel him now. His skin under my palm. His lips succumbed into mine. I want to be inside him and-

No. Naruto stop. I break my eyes away and stare at the ground. I can't become another one of his starstruck tools. I need to keep control. Keep calm. I can get out of here alive. I know I can.

"You seem conflicted." Sasuke mocks. He pulls away slightly and starts to walk around me. He checks me out head to toe, then back again. I can practically hear the gears in his head spinning. He's figuring out what to do with my life. I'm feel like a puppet and he's pulling the strings.

"It's always such an odd feeling. Meeting somebody who you have read so much about." Sasuke stands in front of my and smiles, crossing his arms as he does. "Naruto Uzumaki...child of Minato and Kishuna Uzuamki. Ran away when you where twelve. Became a thief. Committed first degree murder. Assisted in multiple accounts of blackmail; and on and on the list goes." he laughs. "Your another misunderstood boy this city made a mess of." Sasuke shrugs his shoulders. "Honestly I should kill you. You don't have anything I want. Your story is rather dull-"

"Then why don't you?" I ask rudely and his eyes gleam with intrigue. "That right there is good reason enough. You talk to me like I'm just another common street rat. I like that." I still don't look up from the ground. "That's going to get old fast."

"You've also never been with a partner before." I gulp. "This is the city of pleasure Naruto; and your a virgin?" Sasuke makes a 'tsk' sound and waves his finger back and forth. "Most Konoha teens have fucked at least a whole blocks worth of sluts by your age." I place my hands in my sweater. "So I have a little bit of a rebel in me and I'm a virgin? Just do me a favour and kill me."

We both fall silent.

"Hold out your hands." I furrow my eyebrows. "Don't make me ask twice." I won't do him the dishonour. I hold them out _still_ not daring to make eye contact. Suddenly I feel his hands slide against mine and my body goes numb. His skin is so soft and warm. I can feel his heat rush all the way to my wrist and to my elbows. My fingers go a bit past the tips of his, and I imagine for a few moments kissing them.

"Your more innocent and pure than you let people believe Naruto Uzumaki. Your hands aren't rough. They don't have the crinkles and marks of a man who has beat others into the ground with them. You've never slapped another human. Forced them onto the pavement. Never dealt with guns or weapons. Your hands are also steady. Showing me your not an alcoholic. There are no dark creases in between your fingers. So you don't smoke-"

Sasuke grabs me by the chin and forces my eyes to look at his. "Your a good little boy Naruto, despite what your records say about you. A pure heart is rare around here. Didn't you know?"

It's at this moment that our eyes connect. _Really_ connect. I feel electricity surge through us and a new spark of passion alights.

"Let me leave..." I whisper under my breath as his lips brush against mine. "Why? Afraid you might fall head over heels with me?" He murmurs back. "or have you done that already?" and with that, he succumbs his lips unto mine.

His are as soft and heavenly as I thought they would be. He tastes like exotic spices and the aroma consumes every single one of my senses. This is the moment. I know it is. I grab onto his waist tightly and crush his body into mine as our mouths fight for dominance. I rub my left hand up his black dress and feel every curve of his body all the way up to his right nipple. Then I rub roughly, making the skin perk under my grasp. He moans, clearly not ashamed of making noise.

I decide to lift him up and carry him to the bed; still not breaking away from our passionate kiss...As I slam his body onto the bed ferociously; I wrap my tongue around his and caress his body with a great amount of force. He wraps his legs around my waist and breaks away, grinning sexily as he does.

"Looks like you want me more than you admit." He flips me around and forces the back of my head into the snow white pillows. He get's on top of me, rubbing his own hands down his body and ending at his inner thighs. He squeezes his own skin tightly, showing me the base of his cock and the soft fleshy skin around it. I gulp and bite my lower lip, feeling myself become hard.

"That'd be quiet the story to tell Naruto. Loosing your virginity to an Uchiha? It doesn't happen twice." I grind my teeth together, frustrated that this is happening. "Does that mean you're planning on letting me live?" Sasuke shrugs while slowly unzipping his dress "That depends how you feel about me after we're done." He licks his lips and throws his dress to the ground letting it slap into the bloody pool a few feet away from us. I look at his chest which is well toned and then trail down to his waist which is tiny and curved. Finally, I gaze upon his cock, which is promptly poking out beneath fishnet underwear that's connected to his legging by a leather belt.

"I'm going to regret this." I mutter under my breath while blushing crimson. Sasuke answers while lifting my right hand and putting my forefinger in his mouth. "Everybody regrets something." He coils his tounge around my finger like a snake and pulls off, leaving a trail of spit as he does. Then he forces my hand into the back of his fishnet underwear and-oh god-"Ah~" He makes a pleasurable noise as my finger enters his opening, prepping him. I can feel myself loosing control. How the fuck am I supposed to say no to this? To him?

Here's the answer...I don't.

I decide to take over, forcing two of my fingers into his ass and pumping up and down. Spreading my fingers out then back in. He's so warm and the tight entrance is slowly loosening up. As i prep him, Sasuke unzips my sweater and let's it hang off my body while he trails both his hands down my chest and ends at my pants. He unbuckles me and reveals my erection that hiding under my boxers. He grabs it under the cloth, teasing me once again. My whole body is on fire and it's difficult to think now. All I want is him. Right here right now; and I'm so close to getting what I want.

"Come on-" He groans warmly. "Your not going to cum yet are you? We haven't even started yet." I only notice now that pre-cum is dripping down my shaft and soaking my boxers. I glare, making him laugh. "I like that look." He pulls my fingers out of his ass and moves them to his leather ties. To his surprise, i unbuckle them and rip them off; lifting him up slightly so that they slide off revealing a completely naked Sasuke Uchiha.

"That's more like it." He growls pulling my boxers and pants off. "Shut up." I reply, slamming my lips into his before he has a chance to respond. I lay back down now that we are completely naked. He lifts himself up...and so very slowly, he puts my length into his ass and pushes down. I let out my first real moan. It starts at the base of my throat and travels up leisurely to the tip of my tongue. He does the same, tilting his head back letting small thin pieces of hair fall behind his ears.

It only starts to get more intense now. He rocks back and forth hypnotically, letting each part of my swelling cock rub against the walls of his inside. I look down and notice that he also has an erection, it sits lightly against the crook of my V line, tempting me as tiny bits of white seed drizzle against my skin. "F...fuck..." I mutter while closing my eyes. Sasuke starts to pant and move faster, riding me with professional skill. He's working me like we've done this a thousand times before. Pushing and grinding at the perfect time. Releasing pressure on my cock then adding pressure just as I start to feel unappeased. It's perfect. If anything he's doing to well, I can tell I'm going to cum soon...but I don't want to.

"w...wait." I beg as I suck in a large breath of air. He can't help but laugh. "Oh...ah, am I moving to fast for you?" He slows down into a rock that is so subtle it could only be seen from where I lay.

"Maybe I want to make this fast. That way you'll seek me out and want more." this gets me angry. He really is using me...I grab him and flip him around forcing his head into the pillow. I get back inside of him, slowly pumping back and forth as I fuck him from behind. He tosses his head to the side letting out a moan as I wrap my slim fingers around his dark hair holding on as tight as I can. I continue to pump back and forth, slowly bringing up the tempo until I am screwing him as hard as I can. Every time I let my erection slam into his prostate he cries out in a timely fashion. Groaning or calling out my name, begging me for more.

I reach my arm around, and start to jack him off ferociously. The sound of my palm against his sticky and hot cock echos across the room and adds to the beat I make from behind.

Seeing and feeling that we are both reaching our climax, I reach down and kiss the back of his neck. I gulp and let myself cum inside of him. The release is beyond anything I have ever felt before. I can feel my cock surrounded with the hot flesh of Sasuke's insides and my cum wraps around it like a blanket squeezing hard. Meanwhile, Sasuke let's his seed dribble onto my hands then fall onto the bed. Making the red satin blanket become tinged with pure white.

We both stay where we are for a few moments, panting harshly. I look at his hands, which are grasping the pillow sheets tightly. For some reason his whole body is shaking as he pants.

I pull out of him slowly and he groans under his breath. I watch as my cum dribbles out of his opening and wraps around his thighs dripping down to the bed as it's final destination.

Sasuke starts to move and I gulp, wondering what is going to happen next. He sits up on his knees, holding his ass cheeks and pushing the rest of the cum out as he does. Finally he turns his head at me and we make eye contact.

To my own surprise...he looks...starstruck. It's the only way i can explain it. He's not bewildered, and he's not in love...he's just...starstruck...

The look quickly leaves though, and It falls back into his typical predatory tilt. He smiles, grabbing me and laying me on the bed gently as he does.

"I know you didn't come here just to spy on me..." I furrow my eyebrows. Does he know? No...no he can't. "I don't know what your talking about." I lie.

"You've been obsessed with me for some time. Itachi's request was just an excuse to get a closer look at your favourite fixation."

He's right. Of course. I have been learning and stalking Sasuke ever sense I was a young boy. I could not help myself. He is just so...rare. His way of thinking is so "out of the box". The way he plays others is so intellectual. His eyes always speak of a thousand lies and adventures; and he never lets anybody be above him. Not even the police.

"You've loved me for quiet some time." I nod slowly. He responds by placing his lips on my outer left ear. "How does it feel?" He whispers. "To know your the only one who has ever fucked your favourite celebrity?" My eyes go wide. "What doe that mean?" I ask confused.

"It means exactly what I said." He rubs his forefinger down the nape of my neck. "I've never let somebody dominate me before...other than you." He kisses my jaw line and I am flabbergasted.

"Your lying." I finally say as he rests beside me. "You are just saying that so that I think I'm rare. You want to use me. You want to play off my obsession and make me another one of your mindless followers."

He smiles; saying one more thing before falling asleep in my arms.

"Why don't you stick around and find out the truth for yourself?"


End file.
